The Magical Strawberry and The Devil Dragon
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Ichigo has a secret...she was adopted after her relatives abandoned her on a Japanese orphanage's doorstep when she was a year old. Watch as Ichigo now has to save two worlds from destruction and finds an old friend she had loved dearly and thought was gone forever! Bad Yamamoto, Dumbledore and Central 46. Good Soul society and Aizen. Pairing: Ulquiorra and Female Ichigo!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: I hope you enjoy this story! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea, pairing and her three day old socks that she is wearing. Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories! Fanart is very welcomed!

Ch. 1

Masaki laid the circle out in salt and then water as Isshin held their newly adopted daughter that they had named Ichigo, they then gently laid her down in the center and pricked their fingers to let their blood drip onto the conductors for the blood adoption ritual. When their blood hit the salt/water mixture, the circle lit up to epic proportions causing the two new parents to look away. The light then died as soon as it started and the couple looked at their auburn haired daughter to find out her hair had lightened to Masaki's color of a gingerish red color. Her emerald eyes blinked up at them sleepily as she yawned and closed them to go back to sleep, the couple looked at each other as Isshin said softly "When she's older, we'll have her hide her true eye color…I'm not letting those foolish wizards in England take her away just because she is their supposed savior…"

Masaki agreed as she scooped Ichigo up and they headed back up the stairs to Kisuke's shop so they could introduce Kisuke to his goddaughter…

Three years later…

"Okaa-san, can I keep him please?"

Masaki looked shocked as her little strawberry was holding a baby dragon that barely had its eyes opened; she asked where Ichigo had found the baby dragon and Ichigo said "I found him in an abandoned nest in the woods at preschool on our hike! Can I PLEASE keep him?"

Masaki just couldn't say no to those big emerald eyes hidden behind brown magical contacts and sighed as she nodded, Ichigo cheered and head up to her "Big Girl" room as she liked to call it with her new pet. She entered her room and gently placed the baby dragon on her bed after closing her door, she giggled as the baby then decided to wake up and they stared into each other's eyes with no fear of each other…

Three years later…

Ichigo smiled as she saw her mother come into the dojo and ran over to greet her since the match was done, Masaki laughed as she was hugged around the legs by Ichigo and then asked if she was ready to head home. Ichigo beamed and nodded as she ran to get her stuff, they soon arrived home and Ichigo was greeted by her little sisters happily then they got out of the way as Akuma came running and tackled his mistress.

Ichigo giggled madly as her pet dragon's rough, catlike tongue licked her face, she then backed up the Border collie sized dragon and gave him a hug around the neck. Isshin laughed as Ichigo then went into the kitchen for her snack while Akuma followed her like a little lost puppy, Masaki smiled at seeing her little girls so happy but couldn't help but feel that things were going to change within a year or two…

That night…

Akuma watched his mistress sleep contently beside him as he then gently licked her face, Akuma then laid his head down to sleep as he dreamed of being human for Ichigo…

Two years later…

Ichigo was crossing the road near her house after walking Akuma in his dog form when a Drunk driver came barreling out of nowhere! Ichigo froze in fear when she was suddenly tackled out of the way and she heard a loud yelp of pain then nothing as the car went right past her, her parents came running as Ichigo looked for Akuma and found him lying on the pavement. Akuma's soul stood out of the way as his mistress realized what happened and began to cry her heart out, he whimpered and tried to get her to notice him but she was crying too hard and couldn't hear him. He watched as his body was gathered up by Isshin and Masaki carried a crying Ichigo into the house, he felt such despair for breaking her heart even though he had only been protecting her…

Akuma watched sadly through that year as his secret love/mistress vowed to never get another pet because no one would be right to take his place, he watched as she went from day to day life with sadness in her eyes but the last straw for his soul was when Ichigo woke up one night about 7 months after his death. She started crying sadly as she whispered "It's my fault Akuma died…If I had paid attention, he would still be here!"

The poor dragon watched as his one true companion blamed herself for his death and felt his heart break in to a million pieces, he hurried away from the house to the woods where Ichigo had found him and let out the tears he had been holding back as he let out a roar to the sky. He felt nothing but pain as his body suddenly transformed and a portal opened underneath him as he collapsed, he fell through and woke up on the sands of Hueco Mundo as he tried to remember his life…

The vasto lorde wandered the desert as he tried to find a purpose and who he had once been, the only clue he had was a soft female voice he barely remembered calling the name Akuma….

Meanwhile…

Ichigo fingered the collar she had bought for Akuma to give him on his "Birthday" and hugged it to her chest, she then placed it in her jewelry box as she softly said "I miss you so much, Akuma…"

7 years later, the day before she starts her journey…

Ichigo stared the picture of her, her mother and Akuma that had been taken a week before Akuma had died; she sighed and then went and placed it back in her photo album. Her heart had been broken when Akuma but it utterly shattered when her mother had died protecting her from whatever attacked them, she then got ready to go out with her friends and grabbed the old collar that she wore in Akuma's memory as she slipped it on. She then headed down stairs and out the door after telling her family where she was going…

The next day…

Ichigo went through her day normally as her Collar sat nicely around her neck, the teachers didn't remark on it as they knew she only wore it twice a year to school. Ichigo just did the work as she kept her heartache hidden from the world; she was walking to her magic lessons after school when she saw something out of the corner of her eye that sent shivers up her spine.

The large white faced creature watched as its prey got closer when a shingami came and attacked him, he managed to escape but began his hunt again as he followed the red head around and waited for the perfect time to attack…


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: I hope you enjoy this story! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea, pairing and her three day old socks that she is wearing. Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories! Fanart is very welcomed!

Ch. 2

Ichigo sighed as she woke up the next day and remembered the night before; she headed downstairs to find her family only remembered a truck crashing into the house. She just accepted their story and then headed to school as she wondered if it had all been a dream…

She was sitting in her classroom when the midget shingami was shown into the room by the teacher, Ichigo nodded to her as she passed by and dropped a note in her lap that told Ichigo to meet the girl on the roof at lunch…

Lunch time soon came and Rukia if Ichigo remembered correctly, told her that Ichigo had to do her job as she was powerless at the moment until her powers came back. Ichigo argued right back and told her that she had too much on her plate to deal with at the moment and couldn't do the job. Suddenly the girl's phone went off and she used a glove to push Ichigo out of her body, Ichigo then yelled at her only to be interrupted and told that Hollows will go after humans in their hunts. Ichigo cursed and they quickly followed the roars but arrived too late to stop the hollow from escaping.

The next day…

Ichigo saw one of her best friends crossing the street when a drunk driver suddenly came out of nowhere and nearly hit Orihime but it almost looked like someone had pushed her out of the way. Rukia got a closer look at Orihime's leg and told Ichigo that the bruises were caused by a hollow…

Later that night…

Ichigo attacked the hollow that was attacking Orihime and learned the truth about what hollows really were before they got through to Sora and Sora stabbed himself with Ichigo's sword. Orihime and Tatsuki were then made to remember nothing about what happened that night, Ichigo though found their conflicting stories hilarious the next day even if she didn't show it. She then turned her thoughts to what she had learned about hollows and shingami when a thought struck her and after school, she pulled her "Roommate" to the side and then asked "Rukia…I have what may seem like a strange question…"

Rukia looked surprised at the small glimmer of hope in Ichigo's eyes and asked what the question was; Ichigo sighed and asked Rukia to walk with her while she explained the story behind what she need to know but wouldn't ask the question until the end of her story. Rukia looked confused but followed Ichigo as Ichigo said "Rukia, what I tell you MUST stay between us."

Rukia could see she was serious and nodded as Ichigo sighed in relief as she said "I have never told anyone this part of my life before…not even Chad knows this."

Rukia looked confused until Ichigo started her story about Akuma and told her what happened to her beloved pet a year before her mother died, Rukia listened in sadness as she now knew what Ichigo wanted to know and said "Ichigo…I don't know what happens to animals when they die. I wish I could tell you but I honestly don't know…"

The light died in Ichigo's eyes as she said "that's fine…Rukia, thank you for being honest about that…"

Meanwhile…

Dumbledore cursed as he tried to find Rose Potter once again so he could turn her into his weapon to defeat Voldemort, the only thing he had to go on was that the Dursleys had abandoned her on a Japanese orphanage's doorstep. He began to think about what he hadn't tried when slowly an idea began to form…

Meanwhile, one week later, back with Ichigo….

Chad brought in a Parakeet and Rukia looked at the bird in shock as she whispered to Ichigo that the bird had a human soul, Ichigo looked at her in shock as the bird began to talk…

That night

Ichigo slammed the door to her room after she had dealt with the hollow that had been after the little boy inside the bird, she laid face down on her bed as tears welled up in her eyes. It was just too much…her normal schooling, magic schooling and now the duty of a Shingami, she was drowning under the pressure and it felt like she was utterly alone since Akuma and her mother had died. She tried to suppress the tears but couldn't stop them as she began to quietly sob into her pillow; she finally managed to stop crying about ten minutes later when she heard Yuzu calling her for supper, she told Yuzu that she would be right down and then quickly went into her bathroom and scrubbed her face.

She came down the stairs as her father made to attack her when he noticed that Ichigo looked stressed and stopped his attack, he asked if something was wrong and Ichigo just told him that is was just stress from the loads of home work she had been getting lately. Isshin watched as Ichigo headed into the kitchen and sighed with a slightly worried look on his face.

Few weeks later…

Ichigo sighed as she slid into the tub after getting home from her magic lessons; she smiled as she remembered what her teacher had told her, apparently she was almost done her lessons and her final test was to summon, find or create a familiar. She sighed and dunked her head under the warm bath water as she then surfaced and scrubbed her body.

Meanwhile…

Gin was on a mission to try and destroy Grand fisher who had been seen in the area he was in, Gin sniffed the air as he cursed the mist for disguising the hollow's scent while he was blindsided suddenly by a hollow! The disguised Silver Nekomata hissed and managed to kill the hollow but his whole left side burned in pain from where he had been clawed and he had a nasty bite mark on his shoulder. Gin knew he was losing a lot of blood and he would revert to his true form before he could get help, he then headed away from the battle site and towards the area where Ichigo lived.

A good ten minutes later, he collapsed just underneath Ichigo's window with a pained mewl as his body turned into his true form. He never noticed the young girl sticking her head out the window and looking down, he never even heard her gasp in shock as he focused on trying to keep conscious…

Ichigo hurried outside to the large, horse sized Nekomata's side and quickly assessed the damage; she hissed sadly at seeing the tell-tale marks of a hollow and gently reached out to stroke the moonbeam silver fur with pure white markings. Gin snarled weakly as the hand brushed a sore rib and felt the wonderfully cool hand remove itself, he raised his head weakly and looked at the girl through blurry eyes as she asked him to take on his small form so she could get him inside for treatment of his wounds. Gin then slowly did as the teen had asked and felt himself being picked up and taken inside, the girl then called for her father who came in and stared at the cat in her arms.

Isshin looked shocked at seeing a handsome silver Nekomata in his daughter's arms as she quickly explained where she found him, Isshin then told her to head into the kitchen and he would see what he could do while she washed the blood off her body. Ichigo nodded and gently placed the cat down on the towels her father had placed down then headed up stairs to change…

The next day…

Gin groaned as he woke up in an unfamiliar room and looked around, he then remembered what happened and quickly made to stand only to meow in pain. He then noticed the girl that had helped him sleeping next to him with her hand lying gently across his back; he wiggled out from under her hand carefully so he didn't injure himself further and took a good look at his savior. He stepped closer as she then opened her eyes causing him to meow in surprise and scramble backwards; she giggled and gently reached out to stroke his ears causing a loud, rumbling purr to come out of him. Gin didn't even notice as he was gently scooped up, all he wanted was more ear rubbings as he nuzzled the girl's neck and gave her big puppy eyes.

Ichigo laughed softly at the Nekomata and complied with his demands as she then gently grabbed a small cat collar and put it around the Nekomata's small neck. Gin looked at her in surprise as she then told him that she would like to do a familiar bond with him but he would be able to come and go as he pleased when his wounds healed. Gin thought about that then purred as he licked at her hand, he had to admit that all the mages he had ever met in his true form had tried to force him but this child was asking him and it certainly sounded interesting. He looked up at her and nodded causing a pretty smile across her face, she then gently hugged him and placed him down on the pillow as she told him he had school but she would be back at 2:30 pm.

Two hours later…

Gin yawned as he woke from going back to sleep after his new mistress left for school, he looked around and saw a bowl of water with tuna in a dish next to it. He purred happily as he walked down the steps that Ichigo had placed by the bed for him and over to the food, he dug in happily to his meal when Isshin came in with a smile to check on the Nekomata. Gin looked up at Isshin as the man's hands felt his ribs and shoulder gently; he then undid the bandages and smiled at seeing the wounds almost healed. Isshin then retied the bandages as he patted Gin's head and walked out of the room, Gin made to follow but was trapped in the room as Isshin shut the door and locked it…

Two days later…

Ichigo sighed as she got ready to go to the graveyard where her mother was buried, Gin watched from the bed as he was now healed and bonded to Ichigo as her familiar. He knew he had to leave for soul society today as he had to be back by three; Ichigo then scooped him up and placed him on her shoulder as she headed out the door to meet the rest of her family…

Gin waited until they reached the gate of the graveyard then hopped down off Ichigo's shoulder and raced off, he soon reached a good spot to turn back into his human form and gently removed his collar Ichigo had given him. He placed the collar in a secret pocket that he buttoned up then opened the gate to soul society…

Meanwhile…

Ichigo was dealing with Grand fisher with Rukia's help and managed to get the creep severely injured to the point he would have died if he stayed…Ichigo then asked Rukia to leave her alone as she need some time to herself. Rukia nodded as she understood and headed back to the house while Ichigo went over to her mother's grave to pay her respects and just talk to her mom about all the shit going on in her life…

She never noticed the young man watching her from a distance when she stood and left the graveyard with a "See you next year mom…"

Two days later…

Ichigo sighed as she checked her scores on the board and found out she was in the 23rd spot in the whole school, she then turned and came face to face with a boy in her class who was looking at her like she was lower than dirt. She told him to get a life and quit staring at her as she headed back to the class room. After school, she was walking home since she had the week off from Magic lessons when the same boy appeared in front of her. He then told her his name was Uryu Ishida and he knew she was a shingami, Ichigo then asked what he wanted and Uryu told her about his clan and what the shingami had done to his clan and him.

She sighed and pushed past him as she said "I don't have time to deal with your pity party so fuck off and leave me alone!"

Unfortunately that was not to be the case as Uryu grabbed her arm and crushed something he called Hollow bait….

Ichigo was exhausted as she tried to get her spirit energy under control with Uryu's help, she had just beaten the Menos Grande and as soon as she got her reiatsu under control… she passed out. She woke later to find herself at home and her Nekomata familiar lounging beside her in his large form, Ichigo smiled as she looked at the Nekomata she had named Yue for the color of his fur and gave him a good ear rub. Little did she know that her world was about to be turned upside down even more within the week…


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: I hope you enjoy this story! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea, pairing and her three day old socks that she is wearing. Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories! Fanart is very welcomed!

Ch. 3

One week later…

Gin purred happily as his mistress rubbed his ears and then looked at her with slight worry about what would happen to her once Byakuya came for his sister, he meowed as he nuzzled her face when Rukia came in and yelped at the sight of the large cat causing Ichigo to crack up laughing. Gin had to admit the look on Rukia's face had been priceless when Rukia then told them that she was going for a walk and would be back later, Ichigo nodded as she laid down for bed and went to sleep while Gin laid his head down on her waist. It was two hours later that Ichigo woke up with the feeling something was wrong, she slipped out of bed and got dressed as she head towards her door when Yue raised his head.

Ichigo smiled and motioned for him to follow as she opened the door, Gin hopped off the bed and transformed into his small form as he ran over to her. Ichigo smiled and scooped him up onto her shoulder as she snuck downstairs and outside. She wandered the streets as she wondered what had her built in trouble detector going off, she soon found the problem in the form of two Shingami with Rukia. Ichigo growled as the black haired one told Rukia she was to face Execution for doing what she did; she looked at her familiar as she said "Fancy taking him and his companion down a few notches?"

Gin couldn't help but grin as he nodded and jumped down to the ground before returning to his true size, he blinked his blood red "demon" eyes as Ichigo smirked and said "You go high and I'll go low…"

He took to the air as she then hurried onto the scene and started firing spells at the two shingami, Renji then attacked her only to be tackled away by Gin with a loud roar. Gin then backed up and stood protectively by his mistress as Byakuya looked at them in hidden shock, Rukia told Ichigo to get out there while she could and that she couldn't help her.

Ichigo then walked over to Rukia and bonked her head as she said "I know probably don't stand a chance but you could have at least told me the truth of where you were going. It's because of you my family was saved from that hollow that night, don't blame yourself because you got injured and I was too stubborn to let that hollow get away."

Byakuya got fed up and then attacked Ichigo with his Shikai causing her to fall to the ground, Byakuya then made to go over and finish her off when Gin growled and stood over her protectively. The Noble looked at the forearm length fangs that were being bared at him and wisely backed up from the ryoka and Nekomata, Gin watched as Byakuya then left with Rukia and Renji for Soul Society…

The next day…

Ichigo groaned as she started to wake up only to open her eyes and find a huge guy leaning over top of her, she screamed and punched him below the belt as she tried to figure out where she was. The man was down on the ground when Urahara came in with a smile, the shopkeeper raised an eyebrow in amusement at seeing his friend curled up on the floor while Ichigo had a slightly frightened look on her face…

Meanwhile…

The Vasto Lorde had finally made his way to the palace of Los Noches where Aizen was at the moment, the Vasto Lorde was then shown to Aizen quarters where Aizen questioned the Devil like Vasto lorde. Aizen then asked the name of the Hollow in front of him, the hollow paused and said "I do not remember my name; Aizen-sama…the only thing I do remember is a female calling out the name Akuma."

Aizen blinked then smiled as he said "Hmm, the Japanese world for Devil? What about something based on…your tear markings? I think Ulquiorra would suit you fine…but I'll allow you to choose your own last name."

The hollow kneeled as he bowed his head and said "Thank you Aizen-sama…"

Meanwhile back with Ichigo…

Ichigo was apologizing numerous times to Tessai for hitting him below the belt when she woke up; He waved her off and told her that it was nothing but a misunderstanding that anyone could make. Kisuke watched in amusement and then asked, "Are you really willing to regain your shingami powers? It will be tough."

"I'm not letting them execute Rukia for something out of her control! She saved mine and my family's lives so I'll save hers!"

Kisuke gave a tiny sigh and then said "Alright let's do this…we only have ten days to get ready."

Meanwhile…

Dumbledore laughed evilly as he found the spell he was looking for, it would show him the name Rose Potter went by now and if she had any adoptive siblings that he could use to his advantage to get her to come to Hogwarts. He quickly gathered the stuff for the spell then prepared it for the next full moon…

Meanwhile, Just after saving Rukia… (I suck at battle scenes and that…so let's get to the good stuff!)

Aizen looked at his goddaughter as she rushed towards him with her Zanpakutou and quickly used his sword on her while trying not to inflict too much damage to her. He then threw her into her friends as he was teleported by the Menos Grande to Los Noches with Gin and Tousen. Aizen sighed as he headed to his rooms and said "Prepare rooms for Isshin, His family and Ichigo's friends…Something tells me we will need them soon."

Meanwhile, that night of the full moon…

Dumbledore smirked as he preformed the spell that would tell him where the girl was once and for all, he watched as the dark spell worked its magic and wrote the name of "_Ichigo Kurosaki…_"

He then noticed the two names that appeared and smirked evilly as he grabbed the paper and headed inside to write letters to the three girls. Once inside his office, he summoned his phoenix and told Fawkes to spy on the girl to see who else he could use to control the girl. Fawkes gave him a dirty glare but did as asked as he disappeared in a ball of flames…

Meanwhile, in soul Society…

Yamamoto was furious at the Ryoka that invade his territory and quickly called the captain of his personal guard, the man knelt before him as Yamamoto gave the order for Ichigo and all of the ones who were connected to her including Shingami were to be killed as quickly as possible. What they didn't know was that Yachiru had heard everything and ran to warn the other "Rebel" leaders that what they had feared had come true…

Practically all the captains except Mayuri and all the vice captains were ready to leave as Soi Fon went to the human world to warn Yoruichi so she could warn the ryoka, Kisuke was in shock with the others and they quickly went into action to get their stuff packed and get the others warned and get them over to the shop so they could leave…

Ichigo wore her collar around her neck as she ran with her friends and family to the shop, her dad had Karin while Chad had Yuzu when suddenly Ichigo tripped and landed on the ground. Her friends made to help her but she told them she would catch up and to keep running, she made to get up when the guard caught up and raised his sword against her as she scrambled backwards. The next thing she knew, a Panther Hollow came out of nowhere and attacked the guard with a familiar Silver Nekomata! Gin noticed her bleeding ankle and ran over as he nudged her onto his back while Grimmjow finished off the guard, Ichigo clung to his fur as he and Grimmjow raced in the direction her family had gone.

They soon arrived at the shop where Kisuke was waiting and he ushered them into the portal to Los Noches, Gin carried his mistress through with Grimmjow following and they meet up with her friends and family on the other side. Ichigo thanked Gin happily by his familiar name as she scratched behind his ears while the others who had not meet her familiar before, stared at the large Nekomata. Ichigo was then helped off Gin by her father who hissed at the bleeding ankle his eldest had, he quickly pulled his small first aid kit out of his pocket and treated the large painful scrape as Aizen came into the room.

Aizen then brought the extremely large group of shingami refugees to the hallway they would be staying in and showed them to their rooms, after he was done that, he then led Ichigo and her family to their own wing as "Yue" stayed at Ichigo's side for support. Aizen glanced at the large demon cat as he realized who it was and had to fight a smile at seeing Gin so protective of the girl, he then showed Ichigo to her room where she found her personal belongings including her precious photo album that held her pictures of Akuma and her mother. She turned and thanked him for grabbing her belongings causing Aizen to smile, he then noticed Ichigo was rubbing her eyes and asked what was wrong.

Ichigo giggled and told him "It's nothing; it's just my contacts bothering me…I have to change them today or I'll get an eye infection."

Aizen knew Ichigo was blood adopted but he didn't know that she wore colored Contacts, he watched as she removed the brown colored contacts and went wide eyed at seeing her true eye color. Her emerald eyes blinked at his shocked face and then she grinned as she said "I know… my eye color is unusual for someone who is Japanese…"

The next day…

Aizen had confronted Isshin last night and told him that he thought it was high time Ichigo and the twins learned the truth about Ichigo's past, Isshin had sighed and agreed so now he was asking his precious daughters to meet him in his room as he had something important to tell them. Ichigo looked confused as did the twins but the girls followed him into his room and Isshin said "Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu…please don't interrupt me while I tell you this story and Ichigo, this will explain why we had you cover your true eye color all these years…"

Ichigo listened in shock as she learned she had been blood adopted by her parents and the fact that she was the supposed savior of the English Wizarding world that had disappeared at a year old. Ichigo then asked "why did my relatives abandon me on an orphanage's door step of all places? I mean…Didn't they love me at all?"

Isshin sighed and then said "Your mother and Lily potter were pen pals since primary school and she had sent a picture of you when you were six months with the news that Petunia, your aunt…wanted nothing to even do with lily and her family. Petunia had always been jealous of Lily after Lily found out she had magic and that jealousy turned into a deep seated hatred…"

Ichigo put two and two together and said "So because of my picture, Mom and you were able to find out who I was?"

"That and the Dursleys left a very rude note that told them your name and age…"

Ichigo then stood up and told him that she needed time to think about what he had told her when suddenly a Phoenix appeared with a whole stack of letters...

Meanwhile…

Dumbledore smirked as he had left very little to the chance she would refuse as he had told her that the Japanese government had already accepted his offer to let her friends and sisters into the school for Fifth year. He sat back with a pleased air around him as he thought he would be able to get the weapon he desired that would obey his every command and whim…

Meanwhile back with Ichigo…

Ichigo sighed as she read her latter while her friends also read the letters from Hogwarts, Ichigo then said "What do you guys think? Should we accept?"

Toushiro who had gotten a letter also then spoke up "If we go, we would be in Avalon Territory meaning Yamamoto wouldn't be able to touch us…that alone would allow you to stay on top of your studies in magic. What bothers me is why he wants all of us to join you in this…"

Two hours later…

Ichigo was in the kitchen after the group decided to accept the invite to Hogwarts, where she found a piece of her favorite cheesecake in the large fridge, she reached into grab it when a pale white hand appeared and grabbed it at the same time. She made to growl at the person when she turned and saw familiar emerald eyes looking down at her with no emotion or recognition; she gasped and then quickly said sorry as she headed out of the room trying not to cry. Ulquiorra watched her leave as his hollow hole ached at seeing the young woman, he didn't understand why and then sat down and had his favorite treat…

Ichigo made it to her room without meeting any one and threw herself on the bed as the tears fell like rain, she cried for a good hour when she was finally drifted to sleep with the word "Akuma…" on her lips…


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: I hope you enjoy this story! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea, pairing and her three day old socks that she is wearing. Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories! Fanart is very welcomed!

Ch. 4

Aizen was a little worried about Ichigo, he had heard about what happened in the Kitchen and noticed Ichigo had been avoiding Ulquiorra whenever possible. He gently took her aside after the meeting and asked what happened between her and Ulquiorra that she was avoiding the fourth espada, Ichigo sighed and asked to get something from her room that should explain the reason. Aizen nodded and Ichigo quickly ran out of the room to her room and grabbed her photo album, she then entered the meeting room where Aizen was and gently hand the album to him.

Aizen looked confused until he opened the album and saw right there on the first page, a picture of Ichigo and a small baby dragon with emerald catlike eyes. He flipped gently through the book as he noticed it was by years as he watched his goddaughter grow from a tiny three year old holding the baby dragon to a healthy eight year old hugging the border collie sized dragon around the neck…

Aizen looked up and softly asked "What happened to your pet?"

Ichigo's eyes filled with tears as she whispered loud enough for him to hear "He died protecting me from a drunk driver…he pushed me out of the way and took the blow himself."

Aizen eyes became sad as he could see the guilt in her eyes when she then said "If I hadn't frozen in fear…"

Aizen gently stood and hugged the distraught teen as he said "It was never your fault, He did die protecting you but if I'm right about who you believe your pet is…I should tell you Ulquiorra's story."

Aizen gently sat Ichigo down on a chair and then began telling her what he knew about the Fourth espada; Ichigo listened in shock and then asked "So he doesn't remember anything?"

Aizen smiled and said "Not quite, he remembered a female voice calling the name Akuma…but that's all he can remember."

He watched as a glimmer of hope entered Ichigo's eyes and she then asked "Is there some way we can find out if he is Akuma?"

Aizen nodded and told her that some of his espada had expressed interest in their human lives just to have closure, he told her that Szayel was asked to create a way to for the espada to see their past lives if they wish. Aizen then smiled as he then told her that Ulquiorra had also expressed that interest, he watched as the hope grew in her eyes and softly said "Ichigo…if he isn't Akuma, remember that your pet loved you no matter what happened."

"I know but at least I'll have the closure…"

Two days later…

Szayel smiled as he finished the potion that would retrieve their memories of their living lives, he alerted Aizen that the potion was ready and Aizen came with Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Tia and Stark. Ichigo was extremely nervous and it showed as Szayel asked the three to lie on the beds before taking the potion as it would knock them out so they could see their memories. Tia and Stark were quickly knocked out by the potion and Ulquiorra then took the potion, he passed out quickly as he began to remember…

Ichigo gently sat beside Ulquiorra and held his hand gently as she waited for him to wake up; Ichigo smiled as she then reached out and smoothed his bangs out of his face while Aizen watched with a smile. 8 minutes later, Ichigo noticed Ulquiorra seemed to be in pain and then she let go of his hand as a brilliant light surrounded the espada. Aizen stepped forward as the light died to reveal his fourth espada had changed shape into the very dragon from Ichigo's pictures, Aizen then noticed the bed was barely supporting the draft horse sized dragon and gently pulled Ichigo back as the bed then gave out.

Ulquiorra woke with a start as he hit the floor and looked around as he tried to remember what happened after all that pain he felt the night he had left his mistress. Ichigo stepped forward and called out "Akuma?"

The large Dragon looked over and saw his mistress but something was wrong, she wasn't supposed to be a teenager! He struggled to his paws as his confusion increased at why he wanted to stand on two legs, Ichigo just smiled and hugged him around the neck as she whispered "I missed you Akuma…"

He purred as he caught her scent that told him that this was his mistress and nuzzled her face, he lay down in her lap and Ichigo gently stroked his mane while he began to remember who he had become in death with every gentle stroke. Ulquiorra/Akuma looked up at his mistress/secret crush and now knew why she had avoided him as an espada; he then sat up and focused on his Arrancar form as he slowly made the shift to his "human" form to everyone's amazement. Ichigo looked at him happily and then hugged him as she whispered "I'm so sorry…If I hadn't…"

Ulquiorra interrupted her and gently kissed her as he then whispered "It wasn't your fault; you were a child facing death giving you the right to freeze up. I chose to push you out of the way; all that mattered to me at the time was your safety…"

Ichigo then broke down as Ulquiorra held her gently in his arms, he just held her as she cried and Aizen ushered the other three out so Ichigo and Ulquiorra could be alone. Ulquiorra gave a tiny smile as Ichigo fell asleep in his arms about two hours later and scooped her up gently as he carried her to her room, when he laid her down and made to move away, he heard a whimper from her that sounded like a kicked puppy. He sighed and then shifted to his dragon form as he lay down beside Ichigo; the teen then promptly snuggled into his warmth causing the dragon to coo happily as he nuzzled Ichigo gently and then went to sleep beside her.

One hour later…

Aizen looked over at Ulquiorra's seat as he waited for Yammy to show up; he and the other espada in the room looked confused as to why Ulquiorra wasn't the first one there as usual. Aizen then asked Grimmjow to find Ulquiorra and see what was taking the Fourth espada so long…

Meanwhile…

Ichigo and Ulquiorra were peacefully sleeping when Grimmjow knocked on the door and called Ichigo's name, Ichigo moaned as she sat up with bleary eyes and got up to answer the door. She yanked the door open and asked "What the hell, Grimmjow? I'm trying to sleep!"

Grimmjow just laughed softly and then told her that Ulquiorra had not shown up for the meeting yet and he was wondering if Ichigo knew where the emerald eyed arrancar was. Ichigo blinked then looked behind her in amusement causing Grimmjow to peek in and see the large Dragon lying on the bed, Grimmjow raised an eyebrow as Ichigo walked over and gently shook the dragon's shoulder while calling "Akuma, Akuma! It's time to get up…"

The dragon snorted and then flipped onto his side as he tried to go back to sleep, Ichigo laughed at her companion's usual antics and then reached over and tickled the dragon under the chin. Grimmjow watched as the dragon cracked open an …emerald eye? Grimmjow jaw dropped as the dragon blurred for a second and revealed Ulquiorra lying on the bed with a tired look on his face, Ichigo then whispered in Ulquiorra's ear causing the Arrancar to sit up in shock. He then stood up as Ichigo hugged him and planted a peck on his cheek; he returned the favor and then headed out the door with Grimmjow who was still in shock.

Aizen was amused when Ulquiorra came in with bed head hair and apologized for being late; Aizen waved it off and told him to be more time aware, the next time. He noticed that Grimmjow was staring at Ulquiorra like he had never seen him before, he then figured out where Ulquiorra had been and grinned as he said in a teasing tone "So how's Ichigo doing, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra had a tiny blush on his face as he said "Nothing has happened between us, Aizen-sama…"

Aizen smirked and said "You mean nothing has happened yet between you and her although you two have just been reunited after being separated for 8 years, so I'm not surprised."

"Aizen-sama!"

Ulquiorra was now blushing quite badly at what Aizen was hinting at, to the amusement of the three who knew about him being Ichigo's beloved pet, Akuma. Aizen just smirked and then called the meeting to order which left those not in the loop, very confused. They arranged the patrols to be tighter around the palace when Aizen then asked Grimmjow and Ulquiorra to stay behind with him and Gin as he had to talk to them privately. They both nodded when Ichigo enter the room with Gin and she had a confused look on her face at why she had been called by her one godfather.

Aizen sighed as he asked them to sit down so they could talk, Gin already knew what this was about so he stayed standing as Aizen asked "Ichigo, your father told me about the Silver Nekomata that you saved from death and I did get a look at him when he brought you through. Did he ever thank you properly for helping him besides by becoming your one familiar?"

Ichigo looked confused as she shook her head and Aizen shot Gin a look as the disguised Nekomata blushed then turned to Ichigo, Ichigo looked confused until Gin pulled down his shirt shoulder and showed her a scar that looked very familiar! She jaw-dropped and said in shock while she then looked at the Silver haired man, "You're YUE?"

Gin blushed as he nodded and transformed into his true form then back as he then said "I was trying to protect you at the time we met in Soul Society hence why my attack didn't do as much damage as it should have…"

Ichigo just smiled then stood and punched his right shoulder hard; Gin winced as she then said "Now we're even for in Soul Society…and thank you."

Gin nodded and said softly "It would honor me to continue to be one of your familiars…if you still want me to be."

She raised an eyebrow then smiled as she nodded to the Nekomata who smiled back, Ulquiorra then asked "Aizen-sama, not to be rude but what are me and Grimmjow doing here if Gin was just to Apologize?"

Aizen then smiled as he asked a strange Question to Ichigo, "Ichigo, what is the limit of Familiars, a Japanese mage can have?"

Ichigo looked surprised at the question and then said in a confused tone "Four familiars and two of them can be of the same animal family…but why are you asking?"

Aizen then asked Ulquiorra, "Ulquiorra, this may seem strange but who would you protect first out of me and Ichigo?"

Ulquiorra looked shocked then understood as he began to see where Aizen was going with this and said, "Aizen-sama…as much as you have done for me, my first choice is and always will be Ichigo."

Grimmjow looked at the fourth espada in shock because of his answer then at Aizen as his leader then said "Grimmjow…I've noticed the "Big brother" role you seem to have taken on with Ichigo and her sisters…"

Grimmjow blushed and nodded as he said "Ichigo's a great kid and her sisters are pretty good kids too…I'd do anything to protect them from Yamamoto and anyone else who means them harm."

Ichigo then saw where Aizen was going with this and smiled evilly as she said "You mean to sneak in Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Gin as familiars to protect me and the others just in case."

Aizen nodded as Grimmjow looked at him in shock while Gin and Ulquiorra looked determined, Grimmjow then said "ok, I understand Ulquiorra and Gin since they can transform into Animals that can be seen by humans but what about me? I mean, I gave up my panther form after we helped Ichigo escape, to become an Arrancar."

Aizen chuckled and then said "Kisuke told me an interesting fact about the Hougyoku, it can allow an Arrancar to take on their animal form in a physical body but it would only be the animal form. You would be free of the hunger of a hollow in your Animal form much like your arrancar form now."

Grimmjow then gave a cat like smirk and asked what he had to do to get the animal form, Aizen smirked and told him to stand in front of him and clear of the table so he could do the transformation. Grimmjow did as asked and Aizen activated the gem of spiritual power causing a brilliant light to surround Grimmjow, the light then took the form of a pony sized panther and faded to reveal a pure white panther with black tipped ears and paws. Grimmjow blinked his electric blue eyes and looked down to find he had paws again, he then sat down and smirked as he let out a wheezing sound that somewhat sounded like smug laughter.

Aizen then looked at the big cat and said "Grimmjow, can you try switching back to Arrancar form?"

Grimmjow nodded and then began to focus as he gradually made the shift to a human form, Ichigo watched this all with a smile as Aizen then turned to her and asked "Ichigo…would you be willing to do a true Familiar Bond with them so you can understand them in Animal form?"

Ichigo nodded and ran to get the supplies she needed for the ritual…

August 27th, four days before going to Hogwarts…

Ichigo sighed as she and her group was being stared at by the English wizards, She then barked "What the hell is your guys' problem?! We ARE not animals in a zoo exhibit so lay off the staring!"

That did the trick and every witch and wizard turned around to mind their own business as Ulquiorra whispered from around her neck in his small dragon form, "_**Good one, Ichigo**_…_**that's exactly what they need to hear**_…"

Grimmjow laughed from her side while Gin who was sitting on her left shoulder shook his head in amusement, Ichigo just reached up and rubbed Ulquiorra's head causing the dragon to coo and nuzzle her happily. The Innkeeper then showed the group to their rooms and Ichigo had only been in her room for half an hour, taking a nap when she heard three sharp raps on the door. She growled and then stood up as she walked over to the door and opened it as she asked in a polite but annoyed tone, "Yes, may I help you, sir?"

The black haired man looked at the teen who did not look anything like James Potter and then gave a proper Japanese bow as he introduced himself, "Greetings, Kurosaki-san, My name is Severus Snape. I will be your Potion teacher at Hogwarts. The headmaster asked me to escort you and your companions into Diagon Alley to get your books and supplies for your classes."

Ichigo looked surprised then smiled and returned the bow as she told him thank you and that she would just be a minute to gather her familiars and then they could grab her sisters and other companions that were also attending. Snape nodded as he observed the teen that moved like a seasoned fighter, he nearly choked at seeing Grimmjow and Gin but he just about fainted when he saw the dragon was lounging on the bed in the sun. Ichigo noticed the look on his face as he stared at her familiars and grinned as she explained that in Japan, Mages could have up to four Familiars bonded to them but only two could be in the same animal family. She then told him that in her case that it was "Yue" and "King" since they're both felines.

Snape was fascinated and as they walked and gathered the others, he asked questions about their culture and magic classes. Ichigo and the others were glad to answer his questions when he led them to the empty lot behind the inn/pub, he then tapped the bricks with his wand and said as the gate way opened "Welcome to Diagon Alley…"


	5. Chapter 5

Amalthea: I hope you enjoy this story! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea, pairing and her three day old socks that she is wearing. Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories! Fanart is very welcomed!

Ch. 5

The shingami group's eyes went wide at seeing such a crowded place and Snape chuckled as he softly said "It's different from home, isn't it."

Ichigo nodded as she noticed her Sisters trying to look around all at once with Toushiro causing a tiny smile on her face, they then came to the bank where Snape walked in with them and told them not to disrespect the goblins as they got enough of that from Normal English wizards. Yuzu looked shocked as she had gone to the bank in Japan with Ichigo and the Goblins there were treated with a great deal of respect. Snape led them to a free teller and asked Ichigo to step forward so they could claim her Vaults from her birth parents, Ichigo scowled as she stepped forward when a wizard nearby started yelling at the Goblin he was working with for no reason. She then bowed to her teller and the goblin smirked as he realized she was a foreign wizard, he returned the bow and asked "What can we do for you and your companions today, Miss?

Snape then greeted the teller and pulled out a small golden key as he asked for a private inheritance test for Ichigo as she had been blood adopted by her adoptive parents, the goblin looked surprised but he then asked if her group were to come with them while they do the test. Snape nodded and the goblin showed them all to a fancy Private sitting area, the goblin then politely asked them to wait there while he got the director of the bank…

When the Director came in, the whole group bowed to him and he did the same. He then asked Ichigo to come over the table as he placed a piece of parchment on the table and then drew a small dagger as he asked "Miss Kurosaki, would you mind putting at least three drops of blood onto the spelled parchment?"

Ichigo nodded then took the dagger from him and pricked her finger as she allowed exactly three drops to fall on the paper, the goblin thanked her then they all watched as Ichigo's family tree was revealed on the paper…

Snape led them from the bank in shock that Ichigo had inherited the Slytherin vaults by Conquest and that instead of Gyffindor's heir like Dumbledore thought, she was actually Ravenclaw's heir. Ichigo was in shock also, not because of her heir status but because of how much money she had inherited with even knowing…

Three hours later…

Ichigo and the others had gotten their school supplies except wands when Yuzu asked if they could get an owl or two to send mail with, Ichigo sighed in amusement as Snape gave his permission for them to each get a bird and led them to the Owl Emporium. Ichigo looked around in disinterest when a beautiful Snowy owl landed on her head causing Ichigo to be surprised, the shop keeper chuckled and said "That owl has been waiting a long time for an owner; she is usually very ornery with people…"

Ichigo looked at him and then sighed while her normal scowl returned as she asked how much for the bird, the shopkeeper chuckled and said "For Hedwig, to get a home is payment enough…"

Ichigo still insisted on paying for Hedwig and the two came to an agreement as the others finished purchasing their birds and headed towards them, Yuzu and Karen blinked at the bird sitting on her Sister's head then said "Uh…Nee-chan, We thought you weren't getting a bird?"

Ichigo explained the situation causing everyone to laugh as she scowled and told them it wasn't funny, Karin and Yuzu then asked why they were getting wands when they already had theirs. Snape had the answer to that and said "I'm afraid Dumbledore made it a rule that all students MUST have a wand from the shop in Diagon Alley including Exchange students."

"Dumbledore certainly seems to be very controlling of things in the school, Professor Snape."

"You didn't hear this from me but he is…"

They then entered the wand shop where the owner surprised them by popping out of nowhere…Ichigo nearly punched the guy as her Familiars growled at the man. He raised his eyebrow in surprise at her familiars and then got to business; he started with Toushiro and the Twins and then made his way through the others before coming to Ichigo. Needless to say, Ichigo took the longest to find her wand which was Holly with a Dragon heart string and a Phoenix feather for the core. They then paid for the wands and headed back to the pub for the night…

September 1st….

Ulquiorra stayed curled around Ichigo's neck as Gin was in the cat basket and Grimmjow was in a cage for safety reasons, he was determined to stay with his girl and would bite anyone who tried to harm her or separate them. Ichigo felt his chest rumble in slight displeasure and reached up to stroke just behind her companion's horns in his favorite spot. The dragon purred happily as he nuzzled her face causing a small smile as the group boarded the train, they then all managed to fit into one compartment with plenty of room to move.

Everyone was talking when Toushiro noticed that Ichigo seemed to be lost in thought as Gin laid curled up in her lap and Ulquiorra was nuzzling her face. Toushiro softly asked Ichigo if something was wrong and she shook her head as a blush came over her face, she then held up her IPod and said "I'm listening to one of the songs from the movie called "RIO", it's really catchy…"

Toushiro raised an eyebrow when Yuzu grinned and said "Maybe you should play it out loud, Nee-chan!"

Ichigo laughed and nodded as she removed a small IPod speaker from her hand bag and plugged it into her IPod, Ichigo then hit play as she then joked "Too bad that there's no room to dance…"

Needless to say they all began to sway to the music as it played:

_**[Nico:]**__** Party in Ipanema, baby!**_

_**[Nico:]**__** I want to party  
I want to samba  
I want to party  
I want to samba**_

I want to party  
And live my life (Pedro: live my life)  
I want to party (party)  
And fly

Imma fly, fly just like a bird  
(But you are a bird! )  
Oh yeah, you're right,  
So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)  
Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen  
Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then

Cause I just want to live my life, and party  
All I want is to be free, and rock my body  
Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life  
In Rio  
Cause in Rio  
In Rio, I realize  
I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)  
I want to party (party)  
And fly

_**[Pedro:]**__** I'm that samba, samba  
Master, master, master  
Master, master**_

Who shouts out?  
Imma get your blaster, blaster,  
Blaster, blaster, blaster  
You dance fast,  
But I dance faster, faster, faster  
Faster, faster

You're too slow  
You need to catch up

_**[Both:]**__** You can dance, and dance, but I...**_

_**[Nico:]**__** I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)  
I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)**_

I want to party (party)  
And live my life (live my life)  
I want to party (party)  
And fly

_**[Instrumental Break]**__****_

_**[Blu caws]**__**  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
**__**[Blu caws]**__****_

_**[Jewel:]**__** Laya **__**[4x]**__****_

Hey

_**[Jewel:]**__** Laya **__**[8x]**__****_

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
_**[Blu caws]**__****_

_**[Repeat]**__****_

Hey, hey, hey, hey 

Once the song ended, everyone was laughing because Gin had danced on his hind legs while on Ichigo's lap. The girls found it adorable while Ichigo just shook her head in amusement; just then a red headed boy came in and asked to sit with them. Ichigo looked at the boy and told him that there was no room for him, He snorted and said "If the three first year brats left, there would be plenty of room!"

The kid then tried grabbing Yuzu by the arm to kick her out causing Ichigo to stand up and grab him as she frog marched him to the door and said "Stay out and stay away from my friends, Family and me!"

Ichigo walked back in with a scowl on her face as she said "That guy just spoiled my good mood…"

Uryu looked at her and said "You actually have a good mood?"

That prompted laughter in the compartment as Ichigo scowled at Uryu and said "Very funny…"

About four hours later…

Ichigo and the other girls had kicked all the males out of the compartment so they could change into their uniforms, they soon finished and let the guys back in while Ulquiorra and Gin wandered back over to Ichigo and curled up in their respective spots. Ichigo then began stroking them in order to calm her nerves, Ulquiorra nuzzled her gently as he whispered "_**It will be fine, Ichigo…I promise**_."

It was an hour later that they pulled up to the Hogsmeade train station; they all got off and heard a woman's voice calling for the exchange students and First years. They headed over and were greeted by the woman who introduced herself as Professor Grubby-Plank, she then gather them and all the first years up then led them to the lake. The teacher then told all of them that there was no more than four to a boat, Ichigo and her sisters took one boat with Toushiro as the others got into the boats around them and then headed up to the school.

Half an hour later…

Ichigo was starving as the sorting continued and she could tell her sisters were getting tired when the Twins' names were called, Yuzu was sorted into Hufflepuff and Karin wound up in Gryffindor as Ichigo smirked at the two getting into the houses that fit them the most. After about another half an hour, it was finally Ichigo and her friends' turn to be sorted…

Rukia: Gryffindor

Orihime: Hufflepuff

Chad: Gryffindor

Uryu: Ravenclaw

Momo: Hufflepuff

Toushiro: Ravenclaw

Renji: Slytherin

Ichigo's name was called and she walked forward with confidence then sat on the stool as the sorting hat was lowered on to her head…

"_Well, what do we have here? The missing Potter Heir! I must warn you about the headmaster, young lady. He plans to make it so you can't go home with your sisters somehow, don't trust anything the man gives you whether it's food, drink or gifts…he also has your birth father's invisibility cloak._"

"Thank you for telling me, now …what house am I going into?"

The hat smirked and then Yelled "Gryffindor!"

The table burst into cheers as Ichigo hurried over and sat next to her sister and friends, they then watched as the food appeared on the table and were finally able to eat. Ulquiorra who had stayed with Ichigo, raised his head when he caught the scent of sausage under his nose, he gently grabbed the treat and munched away as the whole table looked shocked at seeing a mini dragon on Ichigo's shoulders. A girl who had introduced herself as Hermione Granger looked surprised then asked "Kurosaki-san, where did you get the dragon from?"

Ichigo chuckled and said "Hermione-san, Akuma has been with me since I was 3 years old. I found him in an abandoned nest when on a hike with my preschool and took him in."

Hermione's eyes sparkled at seeing the White dragon with a raven black mane and teal tear like markings; she then asked questions that were very intelligent about dragons causing Ichigo to smile. Ichigo answered her questions when a pureblood asked "Kurosaki-san? I heard that Japanese wizards are allowed four familiars…is it true?"

Ichigo nodded and said "Yes it is…I have four, myself actually. I have Yue, Akuma, King and my newest one, Hedwig."

Another student then asked "So what are they?"

Ichigo smirked and said "Yue is a handsome silver Nekomata, King is a white panther, Akuma as you can see is a dragon and Hedwig is a snowy owl."

They then noticed Dumbledore standing up to speak and quickly quieted down when the new DADA teacher who looked like Jabba the Hutt, interrupted him and asked to make a speech. Ichigo nearly fell asleep from the woman's boring speech while Akuma tickled her ear with his tail to keep her awake, the speech then ended and they were dismissed to their dorm rooms…


	6. Chapter 6

Amalthea: I hope you enjoy this story! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea, pairing and her three day old socks that she is wearing. Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories! Fanart is very welcomed!

Ch. 6

Ichigo sighed happily as she was shown into the dorm room where the other girls paused in shock at seeing the large panther lounging on Ichigo's bed, Ichigo just walked over and scratched behind Grimmjow's ears causing the large cat to purr happily. She then looked at the other girls and said "King's pretty harmless, he won't hurt anyone unless someone or something is threatening me."

Hermione then walked over and held out a hand for the large cat to sniff, Grimmjow played his part perfectly as he sniffed her hand and then gave it a tiny lick causing Hermione to giggle. Hermione then felt something jump on her head and yelped when she saw a cute little silver Kitten looking at her upside down. Ichigo started chuckling and gently plucked the kitten from Hermione's head and placed the Kitten on the bed, Hermione then noticed that the Kitten had two tails and asked "Is that Yue?"

Ichigo nodded and said "He's a bit of a prankster but he is really good with people other than that little quirk."

By this time, all the other girls had entered the room and had gathered around the bed. They asked questions about her familiars and Ichigo answered a few then told the others that they should to bed so that they could get up early for school. They all nodded and got ready for bed while Grimmjow and Gin made it look like they were closing their eyes to sleep, Ichigo then noticed Ulquiorra had fallen asleep on her shoulders and had his tail wrapped comfortably around her neck to keep him in place. She gently woke him up as he groaned and gently shifted; Ichigo told him she needed to get dressed for bed and he gave a small groan as he said "_**Too comfy**_…"

Ichigo just laughed and gently unwrapped his tail then placed him on the bed; she then got dressed and slipped under the blanket while closing the curtains. Ulquiorra then walked up the bed and snuggled next to her neck and promptly went to sleep, Ichigo smiled and whispered good night to her companions as she drifted to sleep…

The next morning…

Ichigo got up early and had to groan because Grimmjow had her legs pinned underneath him, she sighed and reached out as she whispered "Grimmjow, can you get off my legs? I got to go to the little Girl's room…"

Grimmjow just snored and turned over in his sleep so that his full weight was on her legs, Ichigo then gave him a sharp kick to the ribs causing the panther to wake up instantly. He gave her an annoyed look as he yawned and sat up, Ichigo didn't care as she hurried and went to the washroom to do her morning routine. The large panther yawned as he noticed Gin and Ulquiorra staring to wake up, he greeted them as Ulquiorra looked around sleepily and asked "_**Where's Ichigo**_?"

Grimmjow told him and the dragon hopped off the bed as he changed his size to that of a Border collie, he then wandered into the bathroom to Gin and Grimmjow's surprise and they wondered if the fourth was suicidal to wander in there when Ichigo was bathing…

One hour later…

Gin and Grimmjow were in shock as Ulquiorra came out smelling of mint just like Ichigo and he had a slightly smug grin on his face, Ichigo soon came out in her uniform and noticed the looks on Gin and Grimmjow's faces. She sighed and said "Get your minds out of the gutter!"

They just looked at her and she scowled as she softly told them that Ulquiorra had his eyes closed the whole time, Grimmjow snickered at the blush that lightly painted Ichigo's cheeks while her dragon companion twined around her ankles. Grimmjow and the others then heard Grimmjow's stomach growl loudly for food, Ichigo smiled and then said "Let's get some breakfast…"

Ichigo and her familiars walked into the great hall where she got them something to eat then sat down and ate a small breakfast herself, the teachers had been told about her Familiars and McGonagall came over to give Ichigo her class schedule while Grimmjow, Gin and Ulquiorra looked up at the teacher. McGonagall smiled as Ulquiorra came over and gently sniffed her, he then sneezed and went back to his food while Ichigo asked where she had to go for her first class. The professor told her then walked over to the staff table to eat when Jabba the Hutt came in, she noticed Grimmjow and Ulquiorra causing her to walk over and try putting Ichigo in detention. Ichigo looked at her and said "I have done nothing wrong, Professor…My bonded familiars are perfectly legal even in your country."

Umbridge sputtered and then said in a tone that screamed "I'm mightier than thou", "We'll just see about that young lady!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the woman as she waddled out of the great hall and then reached an arm down while Ulquiorra took on his cat sized form; he climbed up her arm and wrapped himself around her neck. Ichigo then stroked his head as he licked her cheek and she gathered her book bag so she could get to her first class of the day early. Needless to say, she nearly fell back asleep during History of magic do to how boring it was and it was also Incorrect. She spent the class playing with Ulquiorra by teasing him with her quill, the dragon batted at the annoying feather causing many of the females to softly squeal about how cute he was.

When the bell rang, Ichigo made her way down to the dungeons where she found Renji laughing and joking around with a young male named Draco Malfoy. Renji noticed her and called her over as Draco looked at the dragon around her neck and he said "Cool dragon, what type is he?"

Ichigo smiled and shrugged as she said "Akuma is unique, we haven't been able to find his dragon type and I have had him since I was three."

Draco looked impressed and asked some questions that he had about dragons and Ichigo gladly answered them when the rude boy from the train came into view and tried Yanking Ichigo away as he said "Bloody hell, Are you a Gryffindor or not? You aren't allowed to talk to the mini-deatheaters in training!"

Renji backed Draco up as Ichigo growled and laid into the boy about dictating who she could talk to and who she shouldn't talk to, the idiot then raised his fist to her causing Ichigo to punch him and break his nose. The idiot stumbled backwards and then looked at her in anger as he then ran towards the infirmary ward, Ichigo snorted then scowled as she said "That guy is such an idiot…"

She then heard Renji say "And that, Draco, is why we never piss her off…"

Draco just chuckled and said "I'll keep that in mind."

Snape then opened the class room and asked why there was blood on the floor, Ichigo and Renji explained what happened with Draco backing them up causing Snape to sigh. He told them that he would deal with McGonagall about what happened then asked them to sit down in the classroom…

Ichigo had to admit that she knew most of the stuff that they were brewing because it was covered in her first year of Potions class in Japan, Snape nodded at her as he walked past her cauldron and gave her ten points for a finished potion and being done before anyone else. Hermione gave Ichigo a playful glare causing Ichigo to smirk a little, Snape noticed and shook his head at the friendly rivalry as He barked at Hermione to get to work. The class soon ended and they hurried off to Care of Magical Creatures, Ichigo found she was bored with the class as none of the creatures would come near her for some reason. She sighed as her partner then shoved her towards the castle rudely and told her that he would do the assignment himself.

After class, Ichigo was called to McGonagall's office to discuss what happened between her and the Idiot who she found out his name was Ron Weasely. Ichigo explained what happened and that Ron raised his fist to hit her so she struck first. McGonagall was furious at hearing the true story about what happened and told Ichigo she would personally deal with Ron's offensive behavior. Ichigo thanked her then head into the Great hall where Umbridge was waiting with a Ministry official, Umbridge then pointed Ichigo out and the man rolled his eyes as he came over to her and said "Miss Kurosaki…I understand you have some familiars that might be Illegal to have in England."

Ichigo scowled and said in a soft deadly tone, "I fail to see your point as I'm a Japanese citizen thus your Laws don't apply to me and the rest of the exchange students…"

The man smiled and said "That might be true but all foreign familiars must be checked over by an official to make sure they are Healthy and not a danger to the others around them."

"I wasn't aware of that law…may I ask when it came into play?"

The man opened his mouth to answer when Jabba the Hutt said "No you may not young lady! Now go get your second familiar and we can start examining both of your Familiars."

"Ichigo smirked and then said "I actually have three from Japan…"

The man smiled and asked her to grab the three so he could examine them and give them the all clear, Ichigo nodded and headed up to the dorm to grab Gin and Grimmjow. Needless to say, they were all on their best behavior for the examiner who gave them a clean bill of health. Grimmjow then looked up at Ichigo as she smiled and said "Yes, you can back to your catnap King."

The panther then ran back to the dorm room while Gin perched on Ichigo's head and promptly settled down for a nap, Ichigo smiled as Ulquiorra purred into her ear softly and they quickly grabbed something for lunch before their next class…

Ichigo was exhausted by the time the day was over and flopped on her bed causing Grimmjow to look up at her in amusement; she reached out and ruffled his fur with a smile as he licked at her hand. Then Professor McGonagall came in with an annoyed face and said "The headmaster would like to see you, Miss Kurosaki…"

Ichigo sighed as she stood and followed the Professor to the headmaster's office; they walked up the winding steps and Professor McGonagall knocked on the door, they then heard the words "Come In…"

They opened the door and stepped in as Dumbledore then turned from the window and dismissed McGonagall from the room…


	7. Chapter 7

Amalthea: I hope you enjoy this story! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea, pairing and her three day old socks that she is wearing. Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories! Fanart is very welcomed!

Ch. 7

Ichigo watched the old man warily as he was staring at her intently, Ichigo was then asked about the incident with Ronald. Ichigo explained in short clear sentences and told him that Ronald had been the one to start the fight and she had just used self-defense when the boy tried to hit her, she then felt a slight tickling feeling in her head and snarled as she shoved the old man out of her mind and told him to back off as her thoughts were private and none of his business!

Dumbledore just smiled with a malicious twinkle in his eyes which Ichigo picked up and quickly went on guard as she quickly focused on creating a spell behind her using her wandless magic ability. Dumbledore then stood a fired a stunner that she reflected back at him and ran out the door as Dumbledore dropped to the ground from being hit with his own spell.

Ichigo headed to Professor McGonagall and told her what happened in the office, the professor was in shock and told her to head to her dorm room while she went and checked on Dumbledore. Ichigo nodded and headed to her dorm room when she heard a low growl and turned to find Ms. Norris behind her, she sighed and told the cat that she had been talking to the headmaster and was on her way back to the Dorm. Ms. Norris looked at surprised when Ichigo then smiled and placed a piece of jerky on the floor and left as she said "The jerky is for you…"

Ichigo then managed to get in to her dorm as Ulquiorra was about to leave out the window, Gin and Grimmjow swarmed her to make sure she was ok while Ulquiorra flew over and wrapped himself around her neck with a purr. Ichigo visibly relaxed once Ulquiorra started purring and reached up to scratch behind his horns, Gin and Grimmjow looked at each other then slipped out the door to go into the common room. Ulquiorra licked Ichigo's cheek as he softly asked "_**What happened in the headmaster's office to have you on edge**_?"

Ichigo told him and Ulquiorra started growling viciously at what nearly happened to her, he then told her that from now on that he would accompany her everywhere so the headmaster couldn't do anything to her. Ichigo smiled as she gently unwrap him from her neck and then hugged him as she sat on her bed, Ulquiorra snuggled into her embrace with a very loud purr as her fingers gently scratched his itchy scales on the part of his neck that he couldn't reach. Ichigo then sighed and said "I guess that means Grimmjow and Gin will be looking after my sisters, I don't trust that man to not go after my sisters…."

Two weeks later…

Ichigo walked into the DADA classroom before Jabba the Hutt and sat down in her usual seat in the back while Ulquiorra was curled around her neck with soft comforting purrs; the teacher then came in and did her usual spiel against half breeds and how dangerous they were. Ichigo then remembered something Draco had told her and looked at him for permission to reveal the secret, he nodded as Ichigo raised her hand and Jabba the Hutt asked "Yes, Miss Kurosaki?"

Ichigo tried hard not to smile gleefully as she said "Professor, were you aware that Draco Malfoy and his father are actually Veela Half breeds?"

Umbridge paled at that as she had not known that as Draco spoke up and said "So my father and me are dangerous half breeds, Professor? My father will be interested to hear about that as he makes me give him a rundown about what my classes are about."

The class could see Umbridge sweating as Draco looked at her with cold eyes while Ichigo had a tiny smirk on her face at showing the teacher up, Umbridge the told them to read the next chapter in their book while she went out to do something. Ichigo waited until the teacher left and sighed in relief as she looked at Draco and asked "So are you really going to tell your dad what she has been saying about most of the pureblood families who have creature blood?"

"Hell yes! That woman is a horrid teacher, she has no understanding of the text and she treats us like we're 6 instead of 15 year olds."

They then heard the teacher returning and quickly opened their books and started to read, Umbridge then came in and looked at the class as they pretended to read. She then sat at her desk and started reading the Daily Prophet. When class ended, Ichigo hurried from the room as Umbridge tried to catch her by the wrist. Ichigo scowled at her as she dodged and headed to her next class which was easily her favorite, she walked into the transfiguration classroom and Professor McGonagall smiled at her as Ichigo sat down. She was about to start the class when Ronald came running in causing her to scold him on being late again, he tried to blame Ichigo and his friends for his lateness but McGonagall told him not to lie and sit down.

He grumbled under his breath as he sat down when McGonagall shot him a glare then addressed the class "I have gotten permission for me to each of you, give a small sample Animagus potion so you can see what your Animagus form or forms might be."

The whole class cheered as she told them to meet her and Professor Snape in the outside the courtyard, Ichigo smiled as she had been about to take the potion before the whole thing with Yamamoto for her Final Transfiguration exam. She quickly grabbed her bag and followed the teacher to the field where she waited for Rukia, Chad and Renji to show up. Rukia was the first to show up with a crying Hermione, Ichigo asked what was wrong and Hermione told her that Ronald had once again insulted her and told she had no real friends at Hogwarts. Ichigo growled angrily then gently took Hermione's hand and said "Don't listen to that bully! Me and the other Transfers think of you already as a friend so who cares what he says?"

Hermione smiled through her tears as she wiped her eyes and told Ichigo "Thank you…"

Just then the rest of the class showed up and the professors walked to the front, carrying a large heavy case. Ichigo watched in amusement as McGonagall explained "To make the potion work properly, you must put at least three hairs in to the vial of potion. Now I will call you up in order so the rest of you can wait quietly for your turn!"

Ichigo watched as Chad, Rukia and Renji were called before her and had a good laugh at their animagus forms, Chad was a Huge Dire wolf, Rukia was a snow leopard and Renji turned out to be a Rock Basilisk. Ichigo was then called up and she handed Ulquiorra to Chad as she headed to the front, she had added exactly 6 hairs for max potency like her teacher had told her back in Japan. She looked at McGonagall who nodded with a smile and then tilted her head back as she swallowed the potion in one gulp, Ichigo felt the potion take effect as her body began to shift its shape into a more unfamiliar one.

Rukia, Renji and Chad watched in amusement as Ichigo shifted into the form of a pitch black Alicorn with silver horn and hooves. Her mane almost looked like it had silver specs and was blowing in a non existing wind as did her tuft of hair on the end of her tail; Ichigo whickered in surprise as her body then shifted again to a black and silver dragon at the size of a draft horse. Professor McGonagall praised her as the class clapped for her achievement while the potion wore off, Ichigo grinned as she walked back to the class, Chad then handed her Ulquiorra who quickly resumed his position around her neck with a comforting purr.

Meanwhile…

Dumbledore was plotting on how to control Ichigo as the girl was foiling him at every turn, the stupid brat had made sure her sisters were protected from him so he couldn't use them as Leverage and her friends were all very protective of each other and watched each other's backs. The corrupted old man sighed as he stood and looked out the window as he tried to think of something he hadn't tried yet.

October 19th…

Ichigo and the others were talking outside the great hall when they were interrupted by Filch putting up another decree from Umbridge, Ichigo and her fellow transfers wandered over and read the decree.

_Decree 31_

_The high inquisitor has the ability to examine any teacher, fire any teacher and replace them with Ministry approved staff._

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that then shrugged as she really didn't care at the moment, they then headed into the great hall for food when Dumbledore stood up and said "On October 31st, we will be having a costume ball and the theme is Muggle Fantasy and Supernatural. There will be Karaoke and of course, music! Attendance is mandatory!"

Everyone started talking excitedly as they started planning their costumes not knowing that Dumbledore had come up with a plan to gain control of Ichigo, The old man smiled with his malicious twinkle in his eyes making Snape wonder what he was up to….

Ulquiorra purred as Ichigo scratched behind his horns while she did her homework, he nuzzled her cheek as he wished that he could kiss her in human form. He sighed and wrapped his tail around her neck as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as she said very softly "I wish you could spend time with me as a human too, Koi…"

Ulquiorra licked her cheek as he said "_**If it wasn't such a risk for me to return to Arrancar form, I'd do it in a heartbeat…My strawberry**_."

Ichigo blushed softly as he rubbed his head gently on her cheek when Hermione came over and asked if Ichigo could help with something she was having trouble with, in Ancient Runes. Ichigo nodded and Hermione ran to get her homework while Ichigo finished hers, Hermione soon came back and they sat done as Ichigo asked what she was having trouble with. Hermione showed her and Ichigo took a look as she quickly saw the problem, She then said as she pointed out to Hermione "Hermione-chan, look at the sentence of Runes right here closely and tell me what you see."

Hermione did as asked and then blushed as she realized she had forgotten to translate two small runes that were barely noticeable on the worksheet, she thanked Ichigo for showing her the problem then started to translate the runes. Ichigo then pulled out a paperback novel of The Mist and quickly began to read it, she settled down into a big cushiony armchair as Ulquiorra made himself at home in her lap and he began to purr. Ichigo reached down absentmindedly and gave him a good scratch between his wings while Grimmjow and Gin made themselves comfy at her feet, Hermione looked up and smiled as Ichigo lost herself in the world of Stephen King and relaxed.

The night of the dance…

Ichigo was scowling at her costume that her dad and Godfather had sent, she was dressed in a white gown that dipped to her ankles in the back and came up to just below her thighs. It had a pretty emerald sash that was the same shade as her real eye color and a pair of soft dancing slippers, the final touch to the backless dress was the large two white Angel wings on her back attached to two straps that were under a concealing charm. She then slipped on a white and gold mask for the final touch, she then headed down the stairs to head to the ball…


End file.
